Perfect Stranger
by M3LM3L267
Summary: first fic! ... Bella never liked to date; Jacob Black, the most powerful guy at harvard U has a thing for her and will stop at nothing to get her; so what happens when she meets the handsome drummer Edward Cullen? summary sucks!R&R story is better than su


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight (unfortunately) stephenie meyers does, but i do own the plot of my story...

**Bella Swan has always been independent, Jacob Black the** **most powerful** **guy at Harvard University has thing for Bella. he will do anything to get her. so what happens when Bella meets the mysteriously handsome Edward Cullen?will they get along and be able to have a relationship, or will Jacob ruin it all? Rose never dates, so will she let Emmett into her life, or throw away love?  
**

**this is my first fanfic please be nice...but not too nice, i want to give you guys the story you want.**

**Reviews are like drugs for me so dont hesitate. please...give me any ideas that you want to see in the story...**

**and now..... TO THE GOOD STUFF! **

* * *

_The blue or the red_

_The blue or red_

_Blue or red!?_

I was getting ready to go to a party with my two best friends Rose and Alice. They usually pick out what I was going to wear because I hate getting dressed up. But this time I told them I would choose. It took a little arguing, but finally they caved. It was Friday afternoon, 6:38 to be exact. I was trying to decide which dress to wear, the blue one with a plunging neck-line and had spaghetti straps. A thin strap holding the fabric at my breasts together and diamonds on them with another strap that went all around my waist that also had diamonds all around it and cut out from the sides so my whole back was being shown. It was also floor length. But blue contrasted nicely with my skin and it was also my favorite color. **(A\N: The dress in posted on my profile) ** The red one was strapless and a little plain, the most it had was a black silk bow tied around the waist. I grabbed the blue dress, deciding I'd take my chances with the length of it and started putting it on, as if they could read my mind they came in right when I was done zipping it up. Alice looked me up and down. And Rose scrutinized me. Finally I couldn't handle it anymore, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing you look amazing." Rose said. She now went looking through my shoes and found blue strappy heals.

"Correction: I think I'm starting to rub off on you! Bella this dress is beautiful, I'm so glad you picked it!" Alice chimed. And I blush about 83 different shades of red. She laughed.

"Here, put these on." Rose instructed, I did as I was told then Alice came up to me and started putting some lip gloss on my lips, to leave them as their usual red, plumpness. After, what felt like an hour, of pulling and ripping out my hair, she finally left it straightened and put it half up.

"Perfect!" she chirped jumping up and down clapping her hands. She turned me towards the mirror and I saw someone beautiful. Her wide brown eyes staring back at me, her hair looked so soft and healthy. Her full lips looked red and plump with shine from the gloss.

The blue of the dress made my skin look less pale and translucent than it usually was. But, I actually looked some-what beautiful.

"Wow." I said. Alice looked smug, and Rose just looked bored. "You guys can go get dressed now. I'll be fine." Alice gave me a look "I won't touch or trip over anything! I swear!"

"Whatever. We'll be ready in a few." She shrugged. Her and Rose then stalked off. I smiled, they were always so blunt, but Alice was a little more subtle than Rose…okay, EVERYONE was more subtle than Rose. She was always so blunt, saying whatever was on her mind. It was like she had no dignity what-so-ever.

I went into our living room and turned on the TV…Alice, Rose, and I were roommates. We go to Harvard, but we have our own apartment because the dorms were too small and plain. My ex-boyfriend Tyler Crowley paid for it. I felt bad because I was planning on breaking with him, which apparently I did already, so when I did, I asked, no begged, for him to take it back, but he kindly refused like the gentleman he is. That's one of the reasons why I dated him, he was sweet. Now I'm single, sort-of. Jacob Black, the most popular and powerful guy at Harvard, has a thing for me. He thinks he's all that because his daddy is some big business guy, and he has all this money. But material things aren't going to impress me.

He always tries to impress me to no accord. But really, he just likes the challenge because he knows that I won't give him what he wants. But he just keeps on trying and will keep on trying until he wins.

Alice and Rose are ALWAYS telling me to give him a shot, but I refuse…and refuse, and refuse. He just doesn't get the hint; then again he's just in it for the chase.

"We're ready!" Alice chirped knocking me out of my reverie as her and Rose stepped out from their rooms. What took them up to an hour to do for me, took them ten minutes. Damn their naturally good looks!

"How do I look?" Rose asked giving Alice and I little twirl to show off her dress. It was a strapless red number and layered at the bottom and showed off her curvy figure very nicely. It had sequins on the top and a tie with a red flower on the upper waist.

"You look hot!" Alice and I said in unison. We all laughed at our very-alike-minds.

"I know." Rose said which made us laugh harder. Now we turned to Alice who had on a halter "V" necked dress that showed some cleavage that was sure to make her boyfriend Jasper go crazy. It was sequined in black from the halter straps and fading until it got to the lower waist, with a thin silver belt until the sequins started to fade a lot where it turned white and all out **(La)** poofy **(sorry…inside joke...lol…p.s dresses are on my profile if you want to see.) **

"Alice!" I screamed and jumped up. "That dress was made for you." She smiled warmly at me.

"I know. I just saw it and knew that this was THE dress for me!" She said.

"Al, every item of clothing you see is 'made' for you." I reminded her. She just swatted my arm.

"Not to mention it will drive Jazz crazy." Rose snickered. We all just laughed, even Alice, in too good of a mood to let Rose crush it.

"Alright ladies," I said. "Let's go." We all grabbed our coats and purses and headed out of our apartment and downstairs, out into the street. We walked down to the garage across the street to our car (or more specifically…Alice's car) it was a yellow Porsche and utterly too ostentatious for my tastes. But it was our only ride.

"Alright, when we get there, Bella PLEASE be nice to Jake. He always is to you. And Rose please please PLEASE no random hook –ups with the first guy you see? Today is special and I vowed to make sure something good happens to all of us. I wished upon a star that Rose would finally meet someone for her and that Bella would give Jacob a try. Trust me. I have a good feeling for tonight and I DO NOT want to feel like I have to watch over you to make sure you're good." Alice told us as we drove to the loft where our friend Jessica was throwing her formal birthday bash.

"Okay! Fine! But only for tonight, if I want to treat him like the jerk he really is any other day then you let me! But for tonight, for you, I'll be nice to Jacob." I agreed. Alice smiled widely at me. _That evil little pixie better pay me BIG TIME for this!_ I thought. When she heard nothing from Rose she turned her gaze from the rode back to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Rose asked. Alice now had both of her eyebrows raised. "What?" Rose repeated, but I little bit more agitated.

"Are you going to agree on being a GOOD girl tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah! Sure! Whatever!" she said. Alice let it go, taking what she knew would be the best she would get out of Rosalie. You see Rose is just one of those girls who are extremely hot and have the body of a Victoria's Secret model. And she knew it too, so she never hesitates to flaunt it. Rose is just too beautiful for her own good. She usually just hooks-up with the first hot guy she see's. Alice and I both know it's because she never dates, we never really figured out why though, but we never asked either. If Rosalie wanted to tell us, she would.

Alice turned on the mixed CD she made and we started laughing and singing to the lyrics of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper **(LOVE that song!...lol, you have to admit…it's true!)**.

"_I come home, in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life riiight_

_Oh, mother dear,_

_We're not the fortunate ones,_

_And girls, they wanna have fuuun!"_

We stopped singing when we stopped at a red light, because some guys in the car next to us were looking at us with amused faces. There was a moment of silence that was broken when we started laughing and continued with the song, singing it at the top of our lungs.

"_Girls just wanna haave fuuuun!"_

The guys faces now went from amused to frightened(probably because we were so off key) then we broke into laughter again.

"I never get tired of that song." Rosalie breathed. "It is such a true song!" and we started our laughing fit again.

"Okay, okay, next song. I NEED to breath before I die!" I begged. Alice laughed while she changed the song to Pretty Girl by Sugarcult **(if you don't know that song…listen to it because you're crazy!)**

"_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him outta your head_

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love"_

We finally made to Jessica's party and managed to find a spot two blocks away. We got out of the car smiling.

"I can't wait to see Jazz." Alice said, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend. Alice and Jasper have been going out for years; he followed her from the South so she could finish her education. He's really a sweet man too, always treats Rose and I with nothing but respect. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't envious of their relationship. And to be honest, wouldn't you? I mean who doesn't want to find love as strong as theirs? I wish. But I'm not the most beautiful girl out there, plus I'm more of a shy kind of girl, unlike Rose or Alice who are so outgoing. If we're friends then I'm not as quiet, but meeting people for the first time really makes me nervous. But if I've learned one thing from living with Ali and Rose, it's to be who you are. With them, I'm always crazy and I don't care what people think of me, it's when I'm on my own that I'm not.

I've had my moment of confidence, like when I'm yelling at Jacob. But I've definitely turned more confident over the years I've lived with Rose and Alice. And they're really fun to live with too! They're really loyal and honest also (sometimes…a little TOO honest)

"Hello! Earth to Bella!" Alice said, while Rose snickered in the background. I came out of my thoughts to see Alice waving her hands in front of my face smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked. Alice shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the building bursting with music and exploding with people. Jessica, she always over does things, never does things half-way. I internally cringed at the thought of so many people around me, no doubt staring at me since I was with Rose and Alice. Great. I took a deep breath as we came to the stairs, I looked at Alice and Rose and they smiled in encouragement knowing how I was feeling. I returned their smile, feeling my anxiety fading with them by me side.

"Ready to party!?" I asked them and they smiled seeing my nervousness go away.

"Hell yeah! We are!" they answered together. I smiled at my two best friends. I wonder how I got so lucky to find these two wonderful people and having them in my life. I loved them more than anything; they're like sisters to me.

"Good, 'cause I am too! Now let's go wish our "friend" a happy birthday." I told them, and if you're wondering why I put quotes on the word 'friend' it' because Jess is more of an acquaintance, she's just a social climber and a gossip girl. Seeing Alice's eyes glaze over with love, I knew she had spotted Jasper. She looked at me as if for permission and I gave her a look that said 'like you need permission to be with the love of your life?' and smiled at her.

"Thank you! I'll see you guys later and I promise to dance with you guys to one song." She said practically bouncing up and down with her excitement to be with Jasper.

"Okay." I giggled. "Just go already!" I pushed her in his direction knowing she hasn't seen him in almost a week. I waved to her and Rose just rolled her eyes at our friend's perkiness. But her smile gave away the fact that she was just teasing.

"So, what to do now?" Rose looked at me. When the song Tambourine by Eve**(awesome dancing song)** came on she just smiled a wicked smile and took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. I laughed.

We started grinding on each other; I turned so her front was to my back and put my hands into my hair. With my clumsiness I'm surprised I can dance so well. Two guys came up to us and started to sandwich us. Rose laughed and pushed them away…no man can touch us. And I'm surprised to see Rose keeping her promise to Alice, the guys that were sandwiching us were pretty hot.

"Are you gonna do your move?" Rose asked me. My only response was to smile and bend to the floor and come back up butt first. "Yeah!" Rose called. And to my extreme embarrass me that earned me cat calls and whistles. I spotted Alice coming towards us with a confused face but she let it go as she got to us, with Jasper by her side of course.

"Hey girls!" Alice said.

"Hey, Alice! Jasper nice to see you again." I said while hugging him.

"You too Bella," he said to me smiling. "And Rose, stunning as always." He turned to her and hugged her too.

"Of course I am! What did you think I got ugly or something?" she feigned agitation. That made us all laugh. Alice playfully punched her shoulder.

"So what have you been up to lately Jasper?" I asked him.

"Same as ever, last week I had to go to New Jersey as a business trip." He answered.

"Awesome. What was it about?"

"I'm sorry, if I told you I'd have to kill you." He said. We all laughed, yet again. I didn't realize how much I missed Jaspers sarcasm. He definitely lightens up our mood, for some reason he has a calm air around him, if you're sad or anxious and then Jasper comes into the room, somehow you feel calm and serene.

"Oh, Jasper. You and your dark sarcasm." Alice said hanging onto his arm.

"No, I'm serious." He face was now blank and serious. He looked around at all of us. He was such a good actor that, I would've believed him had he not grinned after 10 seconds.

"Jasper! You're such a joker!" I told him. He threw his head back and laughed. I liked his laugh, it was so melodic, and when he laughed you couldn't help but laugh yourself.

"Hey guys! Thanks so much for coming!" a voice said from behind us, and instantly knew who it was.

"Jess! Hey. No problem, you know we come every year! The party is great." I told her, smiling and hugging her.

"Yeah, it rocks…as always!" Rose laughed. Hugging Jessica and rolling her eyes at her when she wasn't looking.

"Thanks." Jess said.

"Yeah, your parties always rule!" Alice said, hugging her this time.

"Alright well, enjoy the party. See you!" she called as she walked to another group.

"Ugh, she is so fake." Rose announced.

"Like we haven't noticed." I replied. The next song came on, Lolli Lolli by Three 6 Mafia. "Ohhhh, love this song! Come on Rose, Alice!" I called while dragging my friend to the dance floor. We started grinding against each other, me in the middle.

"_Lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body_

_Lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body_

_Chocolate lolli, cherry lolli, 'nilla lolli, pink lolli_

_Red hot_

_Red hot_

_Red hot hot_

_Lick that lolli pop"_

Rose, Alice and I now did our specialty move. We went to the floor opened our legs and popped back up butt first (it's really my move but I let them make our move) we were the only ones on the dance floor until we did that move, then more and more people came on and dance; the guys tried to dance with us but we wouldn't let them. When we dance, we don't give a damn about anyone else.

"My, my. Look who looks especially sexy tonight." A male voice said from behind me as he grabbed my hips and started to grind me. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Jacob, let go!" I said to him. Alice and Rose looked at me and noticed Jacob there for the first time. They also saw me not dancing and trying to pull away.

"Jake, she'll dance with you later right now this is our song so… go away!" Alice told him. And like the fake bastard he is, he smiled and let go.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted a little dance." He said innocently then walked away. I scowled at him.

"Alice seriously what is so nice about him?" I asked her.

"He's always nice to me." She shrugged. I sighed.

"Alice everyone's nice to you." Rose pointed out. I smiled at her in thanks.

"See! Rose agrees with me!" I said.

"Hell yeah I do! Jake is an ass. It doesn't take a genius to see that." She pointed out.

"Well, you guys only look for the bad in people. All you see is flaws." Alice argued. That made rose and I laugh. We leaned into each other to keep from falling to the ground.

"Alice…you..only see…the good. Or you… think you do. Because… there is…no…thing…good about Jacob!" I stated in between laughs. After a few more moments of laughing Rose and I composed ourselves.

"He is nothing more than a manipulator. He uses people and if he sees something he likes he goes after it. Bella is merely nothing more than a prize to win and once he gets her in bed he'll be satisfied. Then leave her. Do you not get that?" Rose said to Alice.

"And how would you know? By experience?" Alice snapped, crossing her arms at her chest and sticking her chin out.

"Yes, yes I do." Rose answered. Alice's stubbornness faltered a little, clearly not thinking that Rose would answer so calmly.

"Alright, alright. Alice bottom line is you think Jake is nice, and Rose and I know he's just a sadistic asshole who thinks he can have what he wants whenever he wants. And right now he wants me. And once he gets me, he'll want to have sex with me. Once he has se with me, he'll have no use for me and move on to a new victim. Get it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, whatever." Alice pouted. We laughed and started dancing again when the song changed to a slow one. Jasper came up to Alice and took her hand then danced with her. They were looking into each other's eyes and you couldn't help but feel like you were intruding. I turned my head away from them, leaving them to their intimate stare. I looked to Rose only to see she was dancing with a big muscular guy. He was a little taller than her and they were talking. Just at that moment he said something that made Rose laugh. And I knew that she would not keep her promise to Alice.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Jacob smiling at me.

"What do you want Jake?" I snapped. He just smiled what I think was supposed to be a seductive smile but only turned out to be creepy.

"To dance of course beautiful." He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"Not even in your dreams." I spat. Apparently I'm not going to keep my promise either. He just laughed; a slow melancholy laugh and that gave me chills.

"Come on. It's one dance. Just one song." He pleaded. I would've refused but then caught the eye of Alice and gave in. not because I wanted to but because that little pixie can be very dangerous when she's pissed.

"Fine!" I told him but before he took my hand I pulled back and said, "But just this one song." He smiled an innocent smile and took my hand in his. Then his other hand went to the small of my back.

"You know. You really do look stunning tonight." He said. But I didn't take it as a compliment, nothing Jacob tells me I take as something good. I just scowled at him and looked away. "Oh, come on baby. Don't be that way." He laughed. He then grabbed my ass.

"Hey!" I said as I pulled away from him. "What is your problem!?" I yelled at him as I walked away. _That's it._ I thought. _I'm going home now, I'll walk in the freezing cold Massachusetts air if I have to. But I'm going home and now! _I grabbed my coat but was stopped by Rose.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home." I replied simply.

"What? Why?" she asked concerned.

"Because I'm tired. Good night. I guess I'll see you," I looked behind her and saw the big brown haired guy she was dancing with before standing a little behind her, obviously trying not to listen in on our conversation but also waiting for Rose. "Tomorrow." She blushed when I said that. I kissed her cheek and wished her a good night and to be careful.

"I will, you be careful too." She told me.

"I know and if Alice starts looking for me then—"

"Tell her you left. I know." She went back to muscle guy and they started talking again. I smiled and shook my head. _Oh, Rosie._ I thought.

I put on my coat and opened the door to go outside. As soon as it opened a gust of air whipped past me and stung my face.

_Well, this is going to be difficult, _Was my first thought.

I started down the stairs and made about two blocks away before some car pulled up to me to show an elderly man looking at me with a funny expression.

"Can I help you?" I snapped, logic not bothering to tell me this guy might very well be an axe murderer. He chuckled seeing my annoyance.

"Well, I just thought a pretty little lady like you could use a ride. It's very cold out and you look like you're turning into a popcicle." He said.

"Um…" I said.

"Come on hop in." he suggested again I was about to run, though it wouldn't do any good in the three inch heels I was wearing, when someone grabbed my hand and said,

"Hey honey I got our car parked down the street." Then the old man just drove off. I turned around to see who my savior was.

* * *

**WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER THAT SAVER HER? READ THE NET CHAPTER WHEN I POST TO FIND OUT!**

**AND ONCE AGAIN..REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHAT CAN MAKE THE STORY BETTER? ANYTHING..REALLY.**

**AND ONCE AGAIN IF YOU WANNA SEE THE DRESSES ROSE ALICE AND BELLA WEAR THEY ARE POSTED ON MY PROFILE.**

**R&R...LOVE YOU ALL**

**-MEL3  
**


End file.
